


Beginnings

by FridaysChild



Series: Things We've Handed Down [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tim/Kon meme request, "...just want to see Tim knocked up by Kon and fluffiness ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Lois looks up from her paper when a black and denim blur bursts in the room.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Conner yells at Clark, sounding like he’s on the verge of hysteria.

Since this could cover pretty much anything from ‘new power’ to some kind of weird Justice League hazing (which Lois is totally convinced happens, no matter how many times Clark insists otherwise, because who’s going to tell Superman?) it doesn’t narrow things down much for Clark. Lois goes back to perusing her paper again, since this seems to be a Kryptonian thing, and probably not one she can help with very much.

“Warn you about what?” Clark asks, apparently not having any more idea than Lois what Conner’s freaking out about.

“Kryptonian men. Pregnant!” Conner says, flailing a bit. Conner hasn’t looked or sounded this awkward to her in several years, since they were first getting to know each other. Lois puts her paper back down, because this just got really interesting, and also, she didn’t know that piece of information.

Clark blinks. “I didn’t think that was something you really needed to know since all of the Kryptonians on this planet are somehow related to you.”

“Well, apparently it works with humans, too!” Lois is definitely listening now, because apparently Conner got his boyfriend pregnant.

“Really? Because nothing in my experience suggested it would-“

“Augh, TMI,” Conner says, clapping his hands over his ears. “Newsflash: it does.”

Clark rubs his chin. “Well, maybe it’s something to do with you being half-human? Are you sure there wasn’t some other force at work? Magic?”

“Beside the point, Clark! How the hell is he supposed to have a baby?”

“Was that a rhetorical question, or are you actually asking about logistics? Kryptonians are equipped for it, but I suspect any human you manage to get pregnant will have to resort to surgery.”

“Who did you knock up, Conner?” Lois asks, because her curiosity is killing her at this point.

Conner blushes in a fire engine way that is apparently unique to either Kryptonians or people who share genes with Clark, and looks at the rug. “Red Robin,” he mumbles, and Clark’s expression is almost comical.

“Batman is going to kill me,” he says.

Lois smiles and pats Clark’s cheek. “Batman will have to cope with sharing a grandbaby with you.” Because hell yes, this is hilarious on so many levels. She’s going to be supportive, of course. But she’s also allowed to have fun.

“Well, congratulations,” she says to Conner. “Please let us know where to send the gift.” She gets up and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, because he’s so obviously freaking out and probably needs someone to be openly supportive. He slumps against her a little and sighs.

“Batman has already informed me that the kid won’t be allowed to use any abilities it gets from me until, and I quote, ‘it’s trained to fight properly, without relying on tricks.’”

Clark apparently can’t help snickering slightly. “Better you than me, Conner,” he says helpfully, and claps him on the back, hard. If he’d been human, Lois is pretty sure Conner would have been knocked into the nearest wall. “Congratulations. Uh, sorry about not warning you.”

Conner sighs. “You didn’t know. I’m just...a little freaked out.”

Lois smiles and gives him another hug. “I’m told that’s normal, believe it or not. Why don’t you go talk to the Kents? If anyone can give you advice on very surprising kids, it’d be them.” She gets a little smile out of Clark at that, too.

“Yeah. Um, good idea. Thanks.” He opens the window. “I’ll, um, see you later.” He flies out the window and is quickly out of sight.

 

Conner flies in Tim’s bedroom window. His boyfriend is propped up in bed with his laptop; Conner leans over to look at the screen, which has a word processor open with a list that includes items like “explain my ~six month absence from Gotham,” “explain Red Robin’s ~six month absence from Gotham; get stand-in?” and “get married?” Conner gives him the look he reserves for when Tim is being especially Timish.

“Tim, please tell me you didn’t just add marrying me to your to-do list.”

“Well, there are advantages and disadvantages,” Tim says, and starts ticking them off on his fingers. “I’m not really sure how it would affect my cover. On the other hand, I suppose Tim Wayne is probably a role model for at least some people, and it wouldn’t hurt to be a public face of acceptance. Then, of course, the- baby is going to require some careful explanations and covers anyway, and I’m not sure being married will actually give him two legal parents-“ Conner catches his hand, cutting off the flow of words.

“That wasn’t really my point, Tim.” Conner takes the laptop and sets it on the bedside table before leaning in to give Tim a gentle kiss. He wraps Tim up in his arms, careful to keep most of his weight off him. “Please pretend you have half a romantic bone, at least?” And he knows Tim can be, it’s just that it usually has to coincide with his practical side, which is why he’s most likely got a pro-con list for marriage tabbed right under the to do list.

“Pretending,” Tim says, and he kind of looks put out at having his laptop stolen but after a moment his arms come up to wrap around Conner’s chest. Score.

“Do you want to get married?” Conner asks.

Tim shrugs, but his arms tighten a little around Conner, and he kind of tenses up, and oh. Tim’s not as subtle as he thinks he is, or else Conner’s gotten in enough practice reading him by now. Tim really wants to get married, but he’s afraid Conner doesn’t.

“Oh,” Conner says, and his stomach is clenching nervously (or maybe it’s that he hasn’t eaten anything in way too long; that’s also possible) and his heart is beating out of his chest. That’s okay, though, since he’s pretty sure if the idea of marriage didn’t make him feel a little bit scared it would mean he wasn’t thinking it through. Kind of like when he didn’t get nervous before a major fight and then got the crap beat out of him because he was too cocky. Okay, maybe not quite like that, but he is getting better at looking before he leaps, mostly. Except for the knocking his boyfriend up thing, but it wasn’t like he knew that was possible.

And also, along with the nerves, he feels really excited and like maybe he's about to float off the bed (he checks; he's still grounded, but it's a close thing) and really, really happy. “Okay,” he adds stupidly, and kisses Tim again before he can say anything really dumb. Is he madly in love with Tim? Check. Does he want to spend the rest of his life with Tim? Oh yes, please. He’d just never been sure that Tim felt the same way.

“So I’m gonna do this right,” Conner says when he breaks the kiss. “You are to forget this conversation ever happened.”

Tim just looks long-suffering now, but sighs and nods agreement. “No diamonds, okay?”

“Duh,” Conner says. “I have actually met you. Although are you sure you don’t want a kryptonite ring? You can use it when you’re mad at me.”

Tim’s eyebrow twitches. “I’m actually fairly sure that’s not how marriage is supposed to work,” he says, and pulls Conner in for more kissing.

 

Leslie had assured Tim several times that having sex was safe (and thank goodness they had a doctor who was at least semi-used to weird stuff available to help), and Tim had in turn reassured Conner many, many times that they could still have sex. While jerking Conner off, which really wasn’t fair, because how was he supposed to argue or think while Tim was doing that?

So after a couple mind-shattering orgasms, Conner's curled up around Tim; Tim is looking far droopier than he normally did, which worries Conner a little. “...Tim?” he brushes Tim’s bangs back from his face and kisses his temple.

“I’m fine, Conner, I’m just tired,” Tim mumbles. “I would be if this was a normal kid. I’m carrying a part-Kryptonian baby and who knows, maybe that takes more energy. It’s not like there’s precedent for this.”

Conner hadn’t actually thought about things like the baby possibly kicking a hole in Tim’s stomach until just now, and it isn’t like they can make Tim wear a kryptonite necklace or something, because it's a baby and who knew how that would affect its development. But Tim's probably safe since the only thing Conner had when he was “born” was his TTK so hopefully Tim's not going to get hurt. He relaxes a little, knee-jerk worry past, but tightens his arms around Tim just a little. Not enough to hurt, just reassuring himself. “If there seems to be any danger because this kid is part Kryptonian, this is done,” he murmurs in Tim’s ear. “I am not losing you.”

Tim stiffens a little - he doesn’t like the idea, but it’s too damn bad, and it’s not like Conner likes it either. He just likes the alternative less. “Fine,” Tim says after a moment. “As a last resort.”

Conner nuzzles Tim’s neck and shifts one of his hands down to stroke back and forth over Tim’s stomach. Tim tenses up again and tries to curl up a little further; Conner uses his TTK to hold Tim in place. “Tim,” he says in Tim’s ear. He knows Tim and he knows Tim’s self-conscious, although he’s not sure if it’s because Tim’s used to having the perfect six pack or because the whole thing is weird (and yeah, Conner knows it’s weird, too, but it’s _hot_ weird). Or if it’s something else. “Stop being an idiot.”

Tim’s not facing him, but Conner can still tell he’s glaring. “I’m fine. Nothing to complain about, this is all normal. Well, not for me, but you know what I mean.”

Conner kisses Tim’s neck, smiles against the skin so Tim will feel it. “Good, then you won’t mind if I don’t stop.” Now Tim’s thinking about hitting him, but he won’t. Conner spreads his fingers wide, lets them stroke curiously. There’s not much to feel yet, just a slight swell and softening that would be totally imperceptible on anyone else.

Tim relaxes after a long moment when he decides Conner’s not going to run screaming. “I’m going to be the best dad, Tim, I promise,” Conner adds and pulls Tim in tighter against him with his other hand. “I mean, I know I’ll screw up but I’m going to try really hard and I am going to fucking love him.”

Tim elbows him. “Don’t say fuck in front of our kid.”

Conner grins. “Promise.”

 

Damian agrees to playing Red Robin for the occasional sighting. He’s already a little bit taller than Tim but at the moment he’s the closest to his physique. Well, pre-baby physique, anyway. Plus Tim figures Damian owes him, since he bursts into laughter every time Tim enters the room. He’s so going to take pictures the first time Damian gets hit by Ivy’s pollen or has to put on someone else’s poorly designed costume or something. He’s a little surprised none of the great number of highly embarrassing things that happen to superheroes has happened yet (that he knows about).

M’gann agrees to play Tim’s girlfriend and occasionally Tim as needed. She does it without giggling (actually, he’s really grateful that she doesn’t seem to find the situation strange at all) and Tim figures he’ll owe her for the next approximately nine hundred years. Although M’gann seems pretty content to live in the manor and sleep on silk sheets with absurdly high thread counts.

Vicki Vale also agrees to help the cover up, although she doesn’t know precisely what Tim is hiding, just that he needs to make sure all of Gotham knows he got someone pregnant (he wishes). Because he’s nice, in return for her help, he promises her exclusive press access to his wedding. It’s a better deal that she realizes since he doesn’t mention the gay part. They’ve already set a date (in a year) and a venue, though, so she’s not too suspicious that he’s gotten fake engaged again.

None of this makes Tim especially happy, since it means that he’s not Red Robin and he is shut up in the manor like an invalid. And, okay, if he has to be shut in somewhere, the manor’s the place to do it considering all its amenities, certainly better than his apartment, but it’s the principle of the thing.

Bruce finally gets tired of him skulking around and abusing the punching bags and sends him out in the batmobile to do surveillance. Which isn’t perfect since he still wants to punch people, but it's an improvement over sitting around being useless, at least.

 

“Conner, wake up.” Tim nudges him insistently.

Conner sits up, rubbing his eyes. “What? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine, just you wanted to feel the baby kicking...”

Conner’s eyes light up. He’d been way jealous when he realized Tim could feel the baby kicking before he could. In a moment he has Tim on his back and both his hands and his TTK on Tim’s stomach.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Tim says.

“Cause you don’t want to be a single dad? I don’t feel anything.”

“Well he’s not terribly consistent in his kicking. Be patient. He’s awake right now, just give him a-“

“Oooh,” Conner says as he feels a fluttering against his palm. “Hi, baby.”

“You know, we probably ought to pick a name. Instead of just calling him baby all the time.”

“He’s gonna be baby till he’s twenty, Tim.”

“That’s a good way to get supervillains to take him seriously.”

“Well, obviously he’ll have a secret identity, soooo...” Conner looks up at Tim. “But you want to name him Jack, right?”

Tim blinks. “Well, I thought about it-“

“So his name’s Jack. There, settled.”

Tim snorts and pets Conner’s hair. Conner grins and tickles Tim’s stomach with his TTK.

Suddenly there’s another aura nudging curiously at his own; Tim jerks, and Conner almost floats off the bed in surprise.

Tim’s eyes are wide, which Conner takes a moment to enjoy. He rarely sees Tim surprised, much less totally poleaxed. “Dude,” he says, grinning at Tim. “Baby has my talents.” He gives the baby what he decides is the aura equivalent of a hug, meshing his all up against the baby’s.

“His name is Jack,” Tim reminds him, and then a minute later, squirming, “Okay, that tickles.”

Conner grins and gives the baby’s aura a little pat, and then withdraws his own. “That was so cool.”

“Hm,” Tim says and pulls Conner up to kiss, which Conner reads as total agreement. Amazingly cool.


End file.
